


抓一只猫

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: just开车。刚进入都市的少女alpha一次失控。后续故事可能会继续更新叭。有原型，不知道也没问题。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 失去了族群的教导，找不到配偶的发情期公象就会去强奸犀牛；同样，过早地被从家族的土壤中拔出独自生活，没有伴侣的发情期少女alpha就会去强奸她失去理智之前见到的任何一个omega。

现在，她逐渐清醒过来了。先是愉悦，纯粹的、肉体激发出的愉悦。腥而甜美的气味，妥帖地包裹着她勃起阴茎的热乎乎的黏膜。她的腰不由自主地前后挺动，每一下前顶都能从性器头上压出新的、更强烈的快感，此前她最完美的手淫也不过如此。她感到温暖、晕乎乎、辛辣、快乐。折磨得她头疼腿酸的发情期前续症状全都消失得一干二净，她像是骑在云端，呜呜地轻叫，小腹愉悦地酸痛。  
然后她听见了金属相互碰撞的声音。她动了动手指，发现她并不像自己以为的那样侧卧在床上(夜里睡不着暴躁地把手伸进内裤里时她最喜欢的姿势)，而是确实地骑在什么东西上面。某个热乎乎的身体，汗水粘滞在他们的皮肤之间。她低下头去，看见自己的大腿紧押着对方的，自己的小腹和对方浑圆的屁股(意识到这一点的时候她发现自己更硬了)之间只有二指宽的间隙。她的身体这时恰好又机械性地挺动了一下，柔软的小腹于是啪一下撞在那个肌肉结实的屁股上。快感仍然在支配她的身体，但已经撤出了足够的空间让理智回笼，能让她一边不能自制地呻吟着一边回忆到底发生过什么了。  
首先，这绝对是个omega。不需要什么长辈教导，这是刻在alpha基因里的本能。可她并不记得自己在头疼暴躁得快倒下的时候还来得及去认识omega。她不解地抬起眼睛，在离她指尖不远处看到了一双交叠着搁在背上的手。乱七八糟地绑在那双手腕上的织物看着十分眼熟，大概是她出门穿的那条裙子的腰带。深蓝色的布条咬进结实的手臂，在手肘上又绑了几圈，末端还夹在她自己的手指间。而再往上，栓在人类脖子上的是她平时用来锁门的链条锁，现在已经在那人脖子上制造出了开始发黑的瘀伤。  
而那侧压在枕头上，表情疲惫、愤怒而厌恶的脸——哪怕他没拿那种眼神盯着她，他身上那些伤痕也足以叫她怕得一下子就明白过来。她一定是拿食指上装饰性的戒指当指虎用过，掐过他，还用包狠狠地打过他了。  
“我……我都干了些什么呀？”她抬起手捂住了嘴，眼泪夺眶而出。  
失去了族群的教导，找不到配偶的发情期公象就会去强奸犀牛；同样，过早地被从家族的土壤中拔出独自生活，没有伴侣的发情期少女alpha就会去强奸她失去理智之前见到的任何一个omega。

她哭了很久，直到蜷缩在他身边睡着的时候仍然是那副五官全皱在一起的模样。这时候她看起来真小，娇小的个头，年纪也不会太大。男人很怀疑她到底有没有成年，也许她仍然算得上是个女孩。  
不过这倒都不影响她恩将仇报，他在心里冷笑。  
这会她睡着了也闻起来很害怕，惴惴不安，和头一个晚上和男人在路上擦肩而过的时候一模一样。这气味和她小小的个子激发了他的保护欲，或是某种五饼二鱼的精神，随你怎么说。他从来都是那样乐于助人，再来一次他也预料不到自己竟然会栽在这里。在被他扶住的那一瞬间，她僵住了。  
“别…”她只来得及说出这一个字。然后她就完全变成了另一个人。alpha的气味从女孩身上暴起，她一拳揍在他脸上，快得根本看不清。又是几下，戒指划破了他的脸，男人觉得自己的鼻子可能也断了。他试图反抗，挥舞自己强壮的手臂。可这线条柔软的女孩，她的手指落在他身上的时候就像钢条，合着她的味道一起冷酷地把他压制。他动不了，只能任她用背上那又大又重的书包一下一下地猛击自己的肚子。他被打得头晕，没法聚集起精神去绷紧肌肉抵御摔打。太疼了。omega的大脑在信息素的攻击下刺痛，他倒在地上。女孩冷酷地一笑，弯下腰捂住了他的口鼻，另一只手抓着他的一边上臂，把他拖进草丛里，拖离有人来往的道路，仿佛仅仅是在对付一只不听话的猫，而不是个曾对她伸出援手的活人。  
现在，男人希望她别再那样哭着看着自己了，倒好像是他做错了事一样。他恨自己关爱弱小的本能，即使是被那野兽反绑了双手锁在床角强暴的时候仍然见不得她伤心哭泣。  
“…别…”他虚弱地开口，被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，“别拔出去…”  
他甚至得曲腿勾住她的膝弯。这会她倒很乖了，此前那种不合理的妖怪力量消隐无踪。“好…”她含混而犹豫地说，一只手仍然按在自己的嘴上。  
“你已经成结了，这会再想拔出去？”他忍不住刺了她一下，满意地看见她的瑟缩，“这只会让我伤得更重，我真不需要这个。没人教过你么？”  
她摇了摇头。“我不知道…”带着哭腔，“对不起……”  
到了这份上，也就只有被强暴的痛苦与恨意(插在他屁股里那根东西新鲜地提醒着呢)才能在她的泪水滴落到他的背上时压抑住男人去安慰关怀这女孩的本能了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走点剧情的过渡章(这文为什么还会有第二章，还会有剧情……)

男人是被湿润而粗糙的东西碰到脸颊的感觉给弄醒的。一时间，他以为这不过是个普通的早晨，但微微伸直腰背时脖颈上的响动与双腿之间像被砂纸磨过一样的刺痛立刻唤醒了他。他睁开双眼，发出低吼，扭住那只正用毛巾擦拭着他脸上伤口的手。女孩发出慌张的声音，惊跳着后退，又因为扯动了刚被扭伤的手腕而扭曲了表情。她的手指小鸟一样在他掌心张开，丢下那块布巾。她动了动，但挣不开。  
“我…我要去上班了，你的脸，我……”她低着头，目光游移，哪里都看就是不看他的脸。  
“我的脸？”他坐起来，哗啦一声。他吃惊于自己能坐起来了，锁在他脖子上的铁链无疑在他昏迷的时候被她放长过了，让他能做出除了躺在这张床上以外的别的事情。女孩慌张地被他撵着向后跳走，却无法完全逃离。她被他抵在墙上，毛巾早已被他们遗忘。他愤怒地低头凑近她。  
“你挺关心我，是吗？关心被你袭击、殴打、强暴的好心路人的方式，就是把他继续锁在你床上，是吗？”  
他没能再说下去。她闭上眼睛，脸色苍白，又是那股恐惧的气味。他不小心吸入了一点，那信息素就茫然地掐住了他的脖子，让他窒息。供氧不足让他失去了力气，她惊慌地挣开，男人这才幸运地捡回一条命。  
被自己憎恶的alpha恐慌的气味给溺死。哈。  
他捂着喉咙，靠着墙滑坐到地上。女孩像看一只流浪猫一样犹豫地看了他几眼，最终还是轻轻地垫着脚向外跳了几步，然后谨慎地合上了门。  
妈的。  
当然，她不是坏孩子或者白眼狼。她是只小鸟，一只被吓破了胆的小鸟， 害怕得必须先把猫的爪子弄伤、牙齿拔掉，才能战战兢兢地依偎在它温暖的胸前。  
“我不会报警的，请你放我走吧。”几天来男人第无数次地说，但就连他自己也逐渐精神萎靡下去，更像是陷入了刻板动作里，只知道机械地重复那几个嘶哑的声音，却不知道自己在说的是什么。她的害怕也一如既往，只回答一句“但我很怕被警察抓起来，我不敢…不敢冒任何风险。我不是不相信你，我只是太害怕了。”  
男人从未遇到过这么懦弱的alpha，从未遇到过这么奇怪的女孩。那个敢于袭击、殴打、强暴他的失去了理性的alpha到底在哪里？她待他小心又恭敬，像个标记了omega的野兽一样笨拙地讨好着他，除了给他自己能有的最好的以外便不知道该做什么了，甚至不敢在他能看得到的地方出现。不小心被他看见的时候，她就会发出被噎住的声音，僵着身体摸到墙边再拖着脚倒退着离开，害怕多于尴尬。

“啊。”袭击发生之后的一个星期(七天完全不足以让他失去计数能力，更别说她给他的餐食规律又美味)，女孩下了夜班回来，罕见地主动开口。神志模糊的他隐约意识到她似乎是做出了什么重要的决定，但这会她闻起来只是个alpha，他无法读出更多的信息。她把包留在门口，压抑着不安赤着脚朝他走来。热潮掐住了他的手脚，让他的脑子也晕晕乎乎的，只能光看着她而完全不能明白她在做什么，更别说做出反应了。  
她把他推着坐起来，往门口的方向推去(他这才意识到她从口袋里取出来又放回去的是他的锁链钥匙)。眯起眼睛之后他辨认出她脸上的神情是惶然，眼圈和鼻头都在发红，只是强忍着没哭。他没闻到预料中会浓烈得让他窒息瘫软的，冰冷沼泽一样的害怕气味，就又凑近了打算闻个仔细。  
(他站不太稳。)  
“别…别这样！”她扭头想躲开，“我…我想通了，你报警吧，我理应得到惩罚不是吗？这很难可我——”  
猫的手指陷进她单薄的肩膀。她疼得说不下去了。  
“专门选在今天？嗯？真有你的！”他的眼睛睁大，危险地逼近她的侧脸，“托你的福，我的发情期提前了，你让我出去？我相信一定有很多alpha流浪汉，你的好伙伴，乐意在我能摸到任何一部电话之前就帮你解决这个大麻烦！可别告诉我你不知道！……”  
他压在她身上，摔倒在地。或许她惊叫了一声，又或许没有。他不再记得了。


End file.
